Eric Olafson, Midshipman 64
Part 64: ERIC AT THE TABLE OF QUEENS AND EMPERORS I wished I could have stayed with Egill and the others but my mood could not be dampened not with Narth being back and in full health. I was telling him everything that has happened and he told me that he was fully restored and well, but not able to join us on the Devastator just yet. He had to complete his third year at another posting but he was confident we would see each other after we graduated. Elfi elbowed me into the side and made me pay attention to the events around me. “The Emperor of the Pan Saran empire has just asked you a question. “ She whispered. I tried to save the situation and addressed him in Latin, the language of state of the Pan Saran Empire . “I am sorry Your Highness I was in such awe at the presence of all the nobility around me I was overwhelmed.” The man looked a little like Lt. Merkus . He had the same coiffed locks around his head, had a very sharp looking nose. Only he wore a gleaming golden breast plate instead of the dull leather one, Merkus sported. He looked down his beak shaped nose and a faint smile curled his lips. “It is understandable, being in the presence of queens, princesses and emperors can have such effects. I noticed your military decorations and must say I am deeply impressed. It shows me that you are quite the soldier. What do you think of the current Nul situation? Do you think we should simply declare war on them and get it over with?” “Sir, my political knowledge and experience is not deep enough to call for war. I am just a Midshipman and I will of course do whatever is asked of me to fight, defend and protect this Union of ours. And yes I believe in war as a last, sometimes neccessary resort. One that we still have not learned to avoid. Sometimes it is indeed called for, but in my humble opinion it should always be the last resort.” He nodded ever so slightly. “Your words echo those of Egill Skallagrímsson, who is a relative of yours if I understand correctly. It seems your world Nilfeheim’s reputation of being a world of Neo Viking pirates is misleading as it appears to bring forth men of reason and caution.” “Your Highness you humble me with your praise. I am but a shadow compared to the experience and wisdom my Great grandfather Egill possesses and as much as I would love to agree with your assessment of my home world, we are still far from being a civilization of reason and caution.” The Klack Queen moved her drop shaped head and looked at me with her black almond shaped eyes. “We think you should enjoy your evening and not pay too much attention to our titles and positions, simply speak your mind and don’t worry about protocol. It is even confusing to me sometimes.” I responded as best as I could reaching high notes while speaking Klacktic. “Thank you, Queen of the first Nest.” She wiggled her antenna. “How delightful, a human taking the time to learn Klacktic and speaking it well too. How come?” “I spend several month aboard the USS Hyperion. She has a Klack XO and he taught me during the night watch hours.” Elfi who specialized in communications and linguistics added also speaking Klacktic, “Eric is always good for a surprise and full of hidden talent.” The Emperor applauded.” Well done. The Navy schools his young officers well. I was surprised at his good Latin and now they both speak Klacktic without the aid of Computronics or implants.” The affair dragged on with artists and entertainment, none of it really very interesting and the music was also not my cup of tea. What I did like was the faces of Suppor and Clusen, they and the other Midshipmen sat at the Captain’s table with nothing but fleet officers. Especially Suppor was glaring over to me with a mixture of envy and hatred. To my delight I learned that the blue and the yellow team had been invited by the Daoine delegation and had a great time judging by the merry laughter from their table. Finally the Klack Queen rose, declared the evening a great success and crawled into her tub to leave. That seemed to be a start signal of sorts and more guests started leaving. The Saran Queen addressed me directly and said. “We will leave within the hour as well, so we can celebrate the Night of Baseth. You promissed to attend, but until then I know you are eager to talk to your friends, so join them until we also need to leave.” I thanked her and rushed to talk a little more to Egill and the others before I had to go. Egill actually intercepted me half way obviously he wanted to talk to me alone. He put his hand on my shoulder and said. “You have grown Eric, in many ways. I used to be able to talk to you the other way but it can’t no longer.” “I am sorry Egill. I apparently received some sort of psionic shield when I merged with my friend Narth to save him. I don’t know if I can be turned off or something like that.” “It is alright. I know about your friendship with the Narth. I meet with the representative of the Narth almost daily. The Narth are most remarkable and I am blessed to call one of them friend as well. You know me, I am a grumpy old man from Nilfeheim, who spend centuries in a filthy tower all by myself. It was you who suggested me to go to Saresii Prime for treatment and it not only saved my life, it changed it completely and I gained new and true friends.” “I am glad it is so, but why you are saying this now? Are you trying to tell me something difficult?” He grunted. “Of course not, I am not going to die or anything, at least not yet. I am here to talk to you about Sif.” “About Sif?” “You must set her free, Eric. Tell her you are in love with the Princess and you going to marry her or something like that.” “I like Elfi she is a dear friend. All this was just a show for her people or something. I was ordered to be her protector.” “I know, it makes no difference what you tell her, one lie is as good as the other, but she must know that she is not the one.” “She never was. She never liked me in the first place. She used me and when I thought she changed she turns out to be cold as before. Besides it was you who told me she had quit University and ran off with another girl.” “For a guy who loves being a girl, you sure don’t know much about women. Sif has crossed that line, she is is not a girl anymore.” Egill made a sad face that reflected something like guilt. “She had to make a few mistakes, we all are allowed to make a few of those Eric, it’s the mistakes more than our triumphs that makes us what we are. She is as stubborn as you are and I neglected her. That is another story altogether.” “I never had the chance to be the girl I want to be. Never spend more than a few hours and letting my female side free. I never claimed to understand it all, but I am not ever going to marry anyone, I don’t know what I am so how could I expect anyone else to know.” I pointed upward. “When I am out there it does not matter, I sat in that chair, Uncle Egill. There I know beyond any doubts who and what I am. I will command a ship one day, a ship of my own and this was and will be my goal. I will tell her that, but I am not going to lie.” “Yes Eric, maybe you are right. The truth is best after all and before you do that let me say I am proud of you, very much so.” He turned his head and I knew he used Psionics to call Sif and she got up from her seat and came over. Elfi was unquestionably beautiful and looked very regal in her Saran gown, but Sif was just as regal, just as beautiful and she looked every inch like a Valkyrie, a Norse goddess should look. The black leather suit made by a master fitter of the trade, fit her like a second skin, the silver snapper fur collar of her cape encased her shoulders in a very attractive way. She wore it wide open giving anyone a look at a deep neckline and an eye catching cleavage. Her straw blond long hair in thick triple waved braids, hinting on the gorgeous length her hair would have when unfurled. Her face carried the clean crisp lines of her old Clan. She didn’t even notice the looks she received from men all around us. Her hand was resting on the hilt of a broadsword, adding a hint of danger and readiness to her commanding appearance. She had become an adult there was no doubt. I gestured to a set of double doors that led to a balcony outside so we could talk undisturbed. The two bright moons of Pluribus painted long streaks of light over the shimmering waves of the now dark ocean. As always the sight of water and the fresh air made me want to simply jump and take a long swim. She looked at me and I turned so return her gaze. After a few moments I tried to keep my voice steady I said.” I am not sure how to say this, Sif. I was not prepared to say anything until Egill asked me to.” She nodded and her eyes glittered and it was more than just the reflection of the Crystal palace. “It is quite a while ago since we talked. I have done some very bad things when I came here to Pluribus ... I am sorry.” “You are not the only one who gets into trouble. I seem to have a special talent for that.” “I am so confused Eric. I still don’t like men but with you I can’t make up my mind ... with you I remember there is Freya too! And now you are in love with a real princess and we all witnessed some sort of engagement tonight, right?” “No Sif, I am not engaged with Elfi. She is a good friend and nothing more or less. I am not the marrying kind. I would reject her if she had such plans. I am married to the fleet, Sif. I am already in love with the star ship I will hopefully one day command. This is my goal and my only desire and any other ties would only get in the way, Sif.” She sighed deeply and a tear streaked over her cheek. “I am sure Egill told you to say that, but I know it is the truth. You are many things but you are as honest as a Norse can be and I know I needed to hear that Eric. I will cry over this tonight, but I be alright tomorrow. Seeing you tonight also reminded me of my promise I made to Astrid on the day of her funeral. I had forgotten it, but no longer.” “I am sure you find your way, Sif and I know the person that deserves your love is already out there somewhere, all you have to do is meet him or her.” She kissed me and then said. “Wait here.” It took only moments and she came back with Elena, my lovely sister carried a basket and said. “We were not sure you would be here, but Exa insisted we come prepared.” She handed me the basket. “With greetings from home, there is a Hot Keeper jar with Fin Stew made by Midrill and fresh Nilfeheim bread.” I swallowed try and hugged them both. “Where is Exa anyway?” “She left with the Schwartz family, the evil Tycoon turned out to be a nice man after all. She somehow managed to get him to take her to the premiere of the Unicorn experience. It’s some new attraction every teenager girl dreams about for month now.” Egill joined us on the balcony. “It is also time for us to leave, we must rise early to make sure the Nilfeheim Delegation finds their way safely off planet. Some of them are here for the first time and are a little overwhelmed by the entire Pluribus experience.” While he spoke a black Volo-flyer had approached silently, most likely responding to a signal of Egill and they boarded it after another round of hugs. I watched until I the flyer was very small against the horizon. “Your Sisters are very beautiful!” I turned and saw Har-Hi coming from the entrance. “Yes I think so too!” Then I turned. “Come I must introduce you to Narth.” “We arrived just ahead of you and that dragon beast riding stunt of yours. If anyone knows how to make an entrance it’s you.” “It wasn’t my idea. Elfi’s mother has some strange notions, but she is a queen and all that.” He chuckled.” I know what happened, Elfi told me just a few moments ago. You almost knocked the thing out and screamed at it like a misaligned plasma vent.” “I didn’t knock it out, I tapped it with the flat side of the sword.” Har-Hi chuckled even more.” That poor Ammutherathi probably needs counseling now. Come Eric before I meet your friend my father wants to know you better and my mother is here also, but don’t talk to her, before he says it is okay. She is the first Dai woman ever to walk alongside with a Dai man in public.” Part 65 » Category:Stories